shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Bone Tower Part 7
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 6 Announcer: Alllllright sports fans! We are now ready to unveil the roster for this Black Bone Tournament! reception from the crowd. Our very generous provider, St. Owen Dermont will have the honor of unveiling our matches that we will be enjoying for the remainder of the tournamennt! A very large, sharp-suited man stepped up to the middle left of the arena. He had an R tattooed onto his forehead. His head was bald, and he had a short but thick brown beard. He smiled, and waved at all of the folks that were in attendance that day. Then he wasted no time in walking over to the covered, wooden wall with the handle attached to a tassled, gold-colored rope. With a bow, he yanked the rope downward and the roster was revealed to everyone with thundrous applause! There were two spots on the board, and both of them were blank, soon the applause died down to a slight murmur among the crowd, questioning what this all meant. '' '''Announcer:' Hahaha! Sorry folks, let me explain. Since there are way too many contestants, there will be a new system for the tournament, a point system that will determine what two crews will enter the Black Bone Tower! Each match will randomly determine which contestants from opposing crews will be facing one another down! There came a loud applause from the crowd! '' '''Announcer:' The rules are simple, anything goes in terms of weapons. The match can end in death, a ring out, or simply throwing in the towel! Either way, you will have the chance to save your own neck! There are only two people to a fight, and there is a twenty minute time limit! Lee: Well, hell, that means some of us won't even get to fight! Rinji: Mew, let's hope the right ones are chosen. glanced over toward Alice, who smiled at him and waved. Then he saw Nikk, who was more than likely looking back at him through her black and red bangs, but it was hard to tell. Over two balconies down, there sat Ronald Dipps, his crew sat behind him, all except for Tess, who stood leaned against the wall, her normal arm crossed with her mechanical, black metal arm. Ronald: Hehehehe, I really hope one of us is up first... that would make this day just so worth living. We're gonna show them what we're made of. Tessa: We're gonna lose. Ronald: look on his face all of the sudden. I know, what a horrible night for a curse! Why, dear God, why did you hex us so! Bruto: '''Aw come on, Captain, it's not so bad. '''Ronald: Oh, wow, I never thought of that. You're right! We're gonna sock it to them, but good! Raz: '''You're going to kill a nun. '''Ronald: ...Who would be so cruel as to let me do that... Down on the other side of the Balconies, there sat Sion Moir. His black, Nekojin fur all over his body, his finger tracing along the handle of his silver pistol while his big, gazing green eyes stared down toward the arena. His crew sat in their own circle, and talked among themselves. Rageon: Perhaps, this is the day Captain Sion dies and makes me captain. Bouncy: '''Kililililililili! I'll kill you before then laughed again, her clown makeup making her smile quite disturbing while her larger-than-normal breasts bounced slightly. '''Brandish: How about we wait until the chart pulls up two random people, then we can wish for the best outcome, judging on the selection of the two. Jaz: '''Shut up, all of you. very large, muscular figure sat in the back, a mask enveloping his entire face from view, along with a huge leather jacket and gloves. I want to hear the little children's gails of cheerful laughter. '''Bouncy: Kililililili! There's no children here! Jaz: '''....I'm going to take a nap. '''Brandish: '''They haven't announced them yet! '''Announcer: Alright! All in attendance for the tournament is as follows! The Nighttime Pirates, and their Captain, Sion Moir! were some cheers for this, but not many. The New Viking Pirates, and their Captain, the Legend! Timothy Drake! There were gigantic waves of cheering for this man as he waved toward the crowd, his toga doing very little to hide his upper-body muscles from the crowd. Announcer: '''Next on the roster are both the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, and their allies, the Descendants with their captains Rinji, and Rangass D. Kimi! was a good reception for them, but not quite as much as Captain Timothy. And, last, and probably least, the New Ocean Pirates! With their captain, Sir George! ''A Knight in a helmet that covered his entire head, and chainmail armor lifted his sword, with his own crew of misfit pirates behind him. He got some applause, but it really wasn't much. '' '''Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the random selection begin! That got the crowd going! The letter tiles started to flip on the billboard, with St. Owen himself clapping as well while the all of them flipped more and more. All of the contestants glared at the billboard, everyone with sweaty brows, fingers crossed, and eyes narrowed, focused on those flipping tiles! Announcer: While they're making their selection... Usagi: '''OH COME ON!!!!! '''Announcer: The point system consists of ways of winning the match. A knocked out opponent will result in 900 points! A ring out will result in 500 points, killing your opponent will earn your team 200 points, and causing them to give up will earn you 1000 points! And here it is! The screen stopped, and there it was! Announcer: Alice from the Tiger-Stripe Pirates came from their entire balcony!!!! and Froggy from the New Ocean Pirates! Alice: Oh, how delightful! Usagi: NOOOOOO!!! Alice, you're too young to die! up to Alice and hugged her tightly, her cheek rubbing against Alice's like a mother to her child. My dear, sweet Alice, your cooking is too good! All of them saw a green-clad boy hop up to the arena straight from the balcony and into the arena. He couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. '' ''Usagi paused for a moment, seeing the boy as he stood in a squatting position, very low to the ground. Usagi: Oh... well alright, have at him, Alice. Before Alice walked out from the balcony, she was met with Nikk's hand on her arm. As Alice looked over toward her, Nikk nodded, then let her go. There stood the two contestants in the middle of the arena, with the crowd all around them, cheering them on in gails of cheering and laughter. All of it was so wonderful for Alice, she smiled, and looked over toward the boy, who also smiled and bounced on his legs a little bit to stretch them out a little bit. '' '''Alice: '''You're Froggy? '''Froggy:' That's right! Gerro! Alice: '''Oh, delighted to meet you, I certainly hope you try your best! I intend to do the same. '''Froggy: Okay! Gerro! Good luck! Alice: And to you, good sir. All eyes gazed down toward them, especially both of their crews. The New Ocean Pirates and the Tiger-Stripe Pirates both gazed down toward the fighting arena, not sure what exactly to expect. '' '''St. Owen:' Both fighters ready! of them nodded as Owen held up his hand. Very well, then. chopped his hand down. FIGHT! Black Bone Tower Part 8 Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Black Bone Tower Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side